


Gone

by angelicbangtan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "Let's end this", And They Did, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, lets play a game called "how much angst can i fit in 119 words"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicbangtan/pseuds/angelicbangtan





	

Everything was better when he had Yuuri.

 His mornings were a bit warmer. His coffee was a bit sweeter. The sun shined a bit brighter. The golden band on the fourth finger of his right hand was warm from their intertwined fingers.

 His life was a lot better.

 But now...

 Mornings are cold. The other side of the bed is left cold and untouched. His coffee is bitter. The sky is gloomy. He took the ring off because he couldn't bear the coldness of it against his skin.

 Victor wishes that he could turn back time and change his decisions, but he knows that there is no way to change anything. He lost his everything. He lost  ~~his~~ Yuuri.


End file.
